1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic container, more particularly to a multi-compartment cosmetic container which provides a desired cosmetic in one compartment and a suitable remover in the other. The two compartments are compatibly connected together to form a single overall container.
2. General Background and Prior Art
Several cosmetic products are applied by means of the finger tip rather than by a suitable brush or like applicator. These products include, for example, eye make-up, cheek blush, and lip gloss. These products are applied by the finger tip of the individual, which presents a problem of an excess of materials often left on the finger tip of the individual after the make-up is applied.
While an individual can then use a suitable make-up remover to clean the finger tip, this is an inconvenient method which is not often available to a woman who is in a hurry, or in a location which does not lend itself to this extra trouble.
3. General Discussion of the Present Invention
The present invention solves all the prior art problems and shortcomings in a simple and inexpensive manner. The present invention provides a pair of cases each of which has a container into which a desired cosmetic and a suitable remover can be placed respectively.
In the preferred embodiment, the lower most case provides an inner container into which a desired cosmetic product can be housed and has a threadable connection so that the second case can be threadably and sealably engaged thereonto. The second case which threadably engages and seals the first has a recess on its upper face into which a pourous substance such as a sponge can be placed and saturated with a desired remover. If desireable, the sponge can be tinted in a color to match the cosmetic product itself. A cap or lid seals the recess and the pourous member and its contained remover so that leakage is not a problem. The overall unit is a compact convenient and handy item which can be carried in the palm of the hand for example.
In the preferred embodiment, the overall lid is a hinged cap which snaps into place atop the upper case which houses the remover. In the preferred embodiment, the upper and lower case are interchangeable, each being provided with male threads on its upper portion and female threads on its underside so that each engages and seals with the other. The uppermost case can be sealed then by a suitable lid which is provided with the identical sized female threads.